2006-11-17
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Lily survives a combat sim, and is given a punishment assignment for stupidity. (She also has problems with simple algebra). She gets her yellow belt in Martial Arts, gets asked to visit the Cape Squad, helps Stalwart get a date with Nikki and get her roommate to a funeral. (Note that the Stalwart thing isn't consistent with Parent's Day.)The Play's The Thing Jade gets ambushed by Sharisha on the way back into Poe, and gets talked into going to the Hot Tub party.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Erik Mahren discusses the incident with Sir Wallace , Fey, Aunghadhail, and Suzannah Hagarty . He stops a Ban-sidhe crystal from killing Fey. He goes into burnout. Flashback of an Artificer making a sword for a Sidhe queen.Upheaval: Instructor NOTE - Boston Brawl II moved to the 17th per Dianne. This means that the incident in Upheavel: Instructor (see immediately above) on this day has to be moved back a day as well, since Fey is in Boston. Fey, Chaka, Jade, Tennyo, Ayla, Hank and Chou prepare to go to Boston for depositions, shepherded by Miss Grimes . Miss Grimes is an instructor for an advanced class in the Magic curriculum, looks like a witch (think Morticia Addams) and is irritated at not being Nikki's tutor.The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal!Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon They are joined by four girls from Whitman: Satki (Silver) is going to argue with the tax man, and Foxfire (also her familiar Boots), Pucelle and Jetstream are going with her "to keep her company" according to Ms. Hartford . Jetstream makes Pucelle take off her mask. They get on the Grand Miskatonic shuttle, in two different cars, and Toni figures out what Pucelle's problem is. Boston In Boston, Miss Carfax (Alex "Vamp" O'Brien) meets Sandra "Lady Darke" Darden in Vamp's suite at the Covington Hotel. After a supervillain fashion consultation, they go to meet the Necromancer and crew for a planning session. The Necromancer does not trust Vamp, and throws her out of the session. Little does he know that he's quite right not to trust her: she's reporting to someone outside (who turns out to be Skyhawk, and she's the only one who's read the manual for the security system. In Boston: Team Kimba gives their depositions in the Swat team bunker, and then go one by one to testify. While that's going on, Captain Tilley briefs them, along with Skyhawk (imbued with the Spirit of the Hawk), Speed Queen (Speedster) and Dynaman (could be a gadgeteer or devisor; he's a power armor jockey). Vamp is a vampire, high level exemplar, sucks power and has a lust aura. Lady Darke is a Package Deal Psychic, can also cloud minds to some extent. Nightgaunt is a shadow walker, conscienceless killer. The rumor is that he killed the previous Nightgaunt and stole his armor and powers, which makes him a power gem user (or something similar.) Lycanthros is a werewolf with a bound demon, and has a kill on sight order out against him. The Necromancer is the Necromancer. We learn that the object of the first pass was something called Nimue's Key, and originally belonged to The Lady of the Lake of the Arthurian Legends. In Boston: The Necromancer's shyster manages to get Bunsen (the Arch-Fiend) off, and the police make to ship him to New York, which also wants him, in a very high security vehicle with three toughs, also wanted in New York. In Boston: At the same time, Silver and her three companions finally get into the lawyer's office, only to discover that it's a trap with the Necromancer and Nightgaunt. Vamp breaks it up with a paperclip to Nightgaunt's helmet, and the scene turns into a clusterfuck. Vamp decided to look good by tackling the brick (Pucelle) while Jetstream pulls Foxfire and Silver out of the mess. The Anti-Paladin ignores the Evil Overlord rules and doesn't kill them on the way down. The Necromancer calls his minions to him, including Lady Darke, Lycanthros and the Arch-Fiend. The Arch-Fiend breaks out of the prison wagon, thus blowing his carefully constructed alibi in one shot. We discover that Team Kimba has gotten a new set of matching costumes. The Arch-Fiend gains some time with a belch of massive bad breath, and manages to fly off in the direction of the Necromancer. Miss Grimes receives Jetstream's emergency signal; Team Kimba flies off in the same direction. The Anti-Paladin (from the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom ), with Matterhorn, Ironhawk and Jabberwock (three pickup villains) join the fight, which promptly gets indescribable. The Anti-Paladin manages to get a bead on Foxfire, but then he gets hit from behind by Speed Queen. The Necromancer manages to get Speed Queen, Foxfire, Silver and Pucelle in a cage. Then the Arch-Fiend shows up, followed by Team Kimba. You're going to have to read the rest of the battle yourself. It's finally ended by The Lamplighter. at ARC At ARC: Whatever's stirring in Black section stirs some more.Being Merry in Spite of it All: Part C New York In New York: The MCO makes a try to capture the Angel , and is beaten off.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline